The portable tableware has been widely used in the daily life. The plastic knife, fork, spoon are required during the travelling. Comparing with metal or wood ones, the plastic tableware is lighter to facilitate carrying and using. The existing plastic tableware normally has a straight handle, which is often deformed or even damaged during the use due to the material properties. Meanwhile, problems such as being easy to loose, inconvenient to stack, and so on, often come out when packaging or storing such plastic tableware.